


First Kiss

by larryspangel



Category: Creek - Fandom, South Park
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 11:24:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5125670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryspangel/pseuds/larryspangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tweek and Craig want to be prepared for when they start dating girls, but they have never kissed anyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

The bell finally rang and class got out. Tweek waited outside of Craig’s classroom as usual, so they could walk home together. See, everyone thinks that Tweek and Craig are dating because the Asian girls started drawing yaoi art of them. They both decided that it would be better for everyone if they just went along with it and said that they were dating. 

Craig walked out of his classroom to see Tweek waiting like usual. He reached out to grab his hand and intertwine their fingers. “Hey Tweek, how was school for you today?”

“It wa-as fine. I only f-freaked out over school pressure twice t-today,” Tweek responded, trying not to twitch too much. 

Craig squeezed Tweek’s hand and rubbed his thumb over Tweek’s to try to calm his twitching. “I'm proud of you for not panicking as much today. I know it's hard for you, but you are doing great.” 

“Thanks Craig, you have h-helped so much with it. You are the best.” At that sentence, a crowd of people showed up behind them smiling at what they saw as cute and loving. 

“Let's go,” Craig whispered into Tweek’s ear, trying to get out of the crowd of people that had gathered. 

“You two lovebirds have fun,” Mr. Mackey told them, smiling. 

Craig rolled his eyes and walked out with Tweek. “This sometimes gets a bit much, doesn't it?” Craig said, chuckling. 

“At least w-we inspire people to love and a-all that stuff.” 

“I guess so,” Craig said as they approached his house. “Do you wanna play GTA?” 

“Yah! Can I have some coffee?” Tweek asked, grinning.

“Of course, I always keep a supply here now that you are over so much.” He heard awws from outside, where another crowd had gathered. Craig quickly closed the blinds, so that the crowd wouldn't be a bother to them as they played video games. 

“You are the best ‘boyfriend’ ever,” Tweek said, jokingly. 

“Too bad I don't have an actual relationship, I would be pretty good at it,” Craig said, laughing. 

“H-hey I would be good at it too! I got you f-flowers the other day.”

“True, I guess this is good practice for when we date girls later,” Craig said, sounding positive. 

“Good-d point. We will be so good t-that we will get all the girls. Won't people expect us to be g-good at other stuff then too?”

“What do you mean?” Craig asked, confused. 

“L-liking kissing and stuff. I don't know how to do that! It's too much pressure! Oh god, I'm going to suck and it will all be my fault and-”

“Tweek! Snap out of it, you will be fine. I don't know how either, so we are in the same boat here," Craig told Tweek, trying to calm him down. 

“What will we do when i-it happens then?” Tweek asked worriedly. 

“I'm not sure exactly...I guess we’ll just have to practice or something?” 

“What! Like on each other?! We can't, that's super gay and then it will be awkward and then-” 

“Tweek, breathe. Take a deep breath in and out. I never said that, I just said that we may have to practice. We don't need to practice on each other and we don't even need to practice at all if you don't want to, dude.” 

“Do you think, it w-would help if we practiced?” Tweek asked, thinking over it.

“I mean, practice makes perfect right?” Craig said, looking down at the floor, embarrassed. 

“Should we then?” Tweek asked.

“Do you want to?” 

“That is way too much pressure to make a decision like that. I-I can't decide that. What if I pick the wrong choice and ruin things!? What if I'm horrible?!”

“Let's just go for it and get it over with, ok?” 

“Ok...I guess,” Tweek said, nervously. 

Craig softly placed his hands on Tweek’s cheeks and leaned in. 

Tweek stopped shaking at the contact of Craig’s lips and closed his eyes. 

Craig was surprised that Tweek’s lips were so soft. This was way too gay and he should pull away, but he just can't. Craig started moving his lips against Tweek’s, pulling him closer.

Tweek felt like he was enjoying this way too much for being straight. Was he even straight? He ignored his thoughts though and just concentrated on Craig’s lips against his. He wrapped his hands around Craig’s waist and deepened the kiss.

Tweek tasted like coffee, but it was a nice taste. Craig moved his hands to Tweek’s hair and ran his hair through it. Craig realized how far they were taking this and pulled back.

“That was pretty gay, w-wasn't it?” Tweek said, nervously.

“Yea, it was. It wasn't exactly bad though,” Craig mumbled.

Tweek looked up and smiled. “I sort of enjoyed it to be honest, does that mean I'm gay?” 

“I don't know. Maybe the Japanese chose us to be gay as well?” Craig looked down at his feet, blushing.

Tweek grabbed Craig’s hand and intertwined their fingers. “What do we do now?”

Craig rubbed his thumb over Tweek’s. “I guess we act the same, I mean everyone already thinks we are dating. I guess we just add kissing and stuff.” By now, Craig was bright red.

“That sounds r-really nice,” Tweek said, smiling.

“Hey, you stopped shaking when we were kissing, didn't you?” Craig asked.

“I did, didn't I. I guess I just felt relaxed and safe.” 

“I'm really glad,” Craig said, smiling at Tweek. He leaned in and pecked him on the cheek. “Do you want to play more video games?”

“Yes!” Tweek responded, picking up a controller. 

Craig started up the game and cuddled up to Tweek as they played, feeling happier than he had in a long time.


End file.
